Avec la Mer
by Leksey Esor
Summary: Sarah Nelson was just showing off her engagement ring when she realized her husband-to-be wasn't everything she hoped for. What happends when only a pirate offers protection? JackOC
1. Chapter 1: How it began

Notes: I am really sorry about this. I was rereading the first draft of this and I was deeply frustrated. I feel like it was really rushed, so, I tried to kick out some of the quirks...and it almost ended up like a whole new plot. Luckily, the first draft wasn't planned out very well so the plot wasn't ruined!

If anyone wants to beta, drop me an email!

Chapter One 

Sarah listened to her mother brag and boast to the Waringford ladies in an arrogant silence. The ladies of Waringford glowered as politely as they could manage, but the unspoken jealousy hung between each word Mistress Nelson spoke. Sarah's eyes dazzled as she let the sunlight flooding into the room catch the glint on the engagement band on her pale finger. Her thoughts not only pondered the tension in the room, but escaped off to her dear fiancé, Charles Bergenhamm, the Royal Navy captain, and what he was up to.

Anne Waringford was certainly not pleased with the situation. _She _was supposed to be wearing the fourteen-carat diamond. _She _was supposed to be listening to her own mother boast to the Nelsons. Not some cocky wench who called herself a lady! She supposed that Sarah somehow trapped him into an engagement by blackmailing him or something terrible and horrid such as that. And to think, she courted him for over two months until he and Sarah met!

Anne Waringford was fuming, but her mother was positively livid. Mistress Hanna Waringford remembered telling Mistress Nelson about how well the relationship between Anne and Charles was progressing just a few months ago. Mistress Nelson stood there, her face turning a light shade of pale green. She was jealous of the Waringfords! Hanna scowled as she realized how ironic and how quickly the switch went.

Agnes Waringford watched a red beetle crawl along the cracks of the floorboards. She didn't care much for Mistress Nelson's discussion of the engagement. Being only ten years old, she couldn't understand the need for her to attend this bitter meeting. Mistress Waringford told her it was for her own good to learn how to act in a gathering such as this. Agnes only sighed and sat lower in her chair until Anne hissed at her not to slouch.

"Sarah, let Mistress Waringford see the ring again," Mistress Nelson ordered her daughter.

Sarah smirked at Anne's angry stare and held her hand out for the Waringfords could see for the fourth time.

"That is very beautiful, dear," said Maude Covington, as she examined the ring close to her face. She was an elderly woman who could never keep any thoughts to herself.

"Thank you, Mistress Covington," Sarah said. She smiled gratefully at the old woman.

Maude Covington let a laugh escape from her lips. "No need for formalities with me, love, Maude will do," she said.

"Thank you—" Sarah thought "—Erm, Maude."

"Now that's better."

Sarah glanced at other of Mistress Nelson's gossiping friends. The eight ladies of Wilkes Manor congratulated Sarah on her find. Each of them smiled and admired her ring with boredom in there. In the last two years the seven young ladies married proper gentlemen much to Hanna's aggravation. Mistress Waringford pledged to marry Agnes off by the time she was fifteen if she could find a suitable husband. She could just see Mistress Nelson's face if Agnes Waringford married a _commodore!_

* * *

Charles Bergenhamm sighed deeply behind his mahogany desk in disappointment. His debt was increasing by the numbers and his new estate certainly did not help him. He couldn't sell it. If the Nelsons got word of him in debt, the engagement would surely be broken and he would lose any chance of more profits. Sarah Nelson was plenty rich enough to help him, luckily. She inherited a fortune after her eldest cousin, Gabriel, died. Unbeknownst to Miss Nelson, a month after the wedding she would be sinking down to Davey Jones's locker. 

He really wished he didn't have to kill her. She was such a pretty little thing. Her arrogance was not one of her best traits: it was her most unlikable. Her beauty tempted not to go through with it, but this was the only way she wouldn't tell her parents that he was using her money to pay off debts. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they would do.

Charles flicked a large ball of dust off a stack of papers.

"Sir?" A Lieutenant Goers poked his head into the cabin.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Pirates."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow grinned as he began to close in on the English ship. The H.M.S. _Felicitous _was not exactly living up to its name, much to Jack Sparrow's amusement. He ordered that cannons be readied in case the _Felicitous_ decided to attempt to defend themselves. 

Joshamee Gibbs relieved him from the helm while Jack sent orders to crew milling about the ship.

"FIRE!" he commanded when the _Felicitous_ blew off a chunk of rail from the _Black Pearl._

And he silently agreed with himself that the captain from the Royal Navy was a complete idiot.

* * *

Clive Nelson swung to the _Felicitous _with the grace of a dead beetle. He jumped to his feet as soon as he hit the deck and punched a man who was threatening to slit his throat. 

Once the _Black Pearl's _men had gathered the _Felicitous_ crew, Clive and many other crewmen went below deck and gathered supplies.

Clive searched the captain's cabin. The _Felicitous _captain didn't have much, as he could see. But the desk held some interesting facts. It appeared this captain was in debt... a great dealofdebt. He chuckled. That was until his eyes read _Charles Bergenhamm _in signature. Clive's eyebrows knocked together as he read his ledgers and the notices about his debt. His breath froze in his throat. Bergenhamm had a pack of files on Sarah, his daughter.

Realization surged through him. He knew exactly what Bergenhamm was doing.

He gathered as many papers as he could manage and took one last glance at the Navy captain's cabin. With a growl he kicked the mahogany desk in anger.

* * *

"Captain!" said Clive. The _Felicitous_ idled behind them, white sails missing and in the arms of the _Black Pearl_. 

Jack Sparrow turned sharply.

"Aye?"

"I-I want to ask you a favor."

Captain Sparrow beckoned towards the helm. Clive followed him.

"What's this 'favor' yer want?" asked the pirate captain.

Clive twisted his shirt with sweaty hands. "Well, you see, the _Felicitous_, the captain is engaged to my daughter and I discovered some information on his desk today. He is deeply in debt—"

Jack sighed. "Sorry, Nelson, but I'm not 'bout t' give a man back something I took from 'im."

"No! He intends to kill my daughter after they're married for her money. I'm just asking you to—er..." Clive bit his bottom lip.

"How old is she?" asked Jack.

"Twenty-six," said Clive.

"Is she pretty?"

"What—no! She's my daughter! Not your...you know."

Jack laughed at his horrified look. "How long would she be on m' ship?"

"As long as," Clive gulped, "as long as you would stand for."

The captain thought. He stared out at the sea. Women did not belong on a ship, especially a pirate ship. It was too dangerous. On the other hand, Clive Nelson had done much before that proved he could ask for great favors like this. He growled.

"One month," he replied.

"Three months?"

"One and a half."

"Three months?"

"One and a half."

"Two months?"

"One and half."

"Two?"

Jack grinned. "Two."

"She can't know I'm a pirate, please," Clive implored.

Jack's grin widened. "She won't."

"And captain?"

"Yes?"

"It would be wise not to touch her."

* * *

When Charles Bergenhamm returned to his cabin, his spirits only lowered. He knew that something was amiss. 

He was greatly angered when he proved correct. Someone had been through his papers! A pirate now knew of the large debt and his plan to kill his wife.

He began panic. Yet, he began settled when he knew who he would consult with his problems.

_Thank you, mother, _he thought. Hands reached for paper and ink.

_Dear Peter_

* * *

Estelle handed Sarah Nelson a letter the next day, bearing simply the words _To_ _Sarah_. She opened it eagerly and read the words diligently. She smiled as she recognized her father's neat handwriting. He wrote to tell her that they would be relocating to Port Royal, all three of them and even promised to take off sailing for a month or so! Sarah kissed the letter and showed her mother. 

Mistress Clara Nelson was not in high spirits about living in the Caribbean. How could Clive _do _this to them? She knew no one there, and how was she expected to converse with those...sun burnt people? Sarah reminded her that Greta Sanders, her aunt, lived at Port St. Mary's in the Caribbean too. She was quite excited about the move and eager about seeing her father. Clara reprimanded her and told her not to let Clive Nelson know she was happy. If anything, the mistress would make sure their daughter was on _her _side!

* * *

Peter Bergenhamm paced his study. What Charles was doing was disgraceful. Dishonorable and unjust! Killing his own bride for money! He felt like he was going to be sick. Debt was common in his family, but not as much as this! 

Peter combed a shaky hand through his pale hair. This was the last thing he needed his younger brother to do. Three estates! Three! How could he even _think _he had enough money on his own to do something so stupid? He was convinced that Charles gambled the last of his salary he was given from the Royal Navy or else he wouldn't be in this disaster.

He pulled out some paper and some ink.

At least the Nelsons would be aware of Charles's dangerous actions.

* * *

Next Chapter, I'll try not to make just so many snippets of stories. Or do you all like it? Chapter two is when the story really begins. 


	2. Chapter 2: Down in Flames

**Please note**! I have done major revision, so, if you have read chapters 1 and 2 two days ago and beyond read chapter one! (Confusing, I know, just read chapter one!)

**Disclaimer**: Big ears owns anything you recognize, except for my characters. And I don't own history. Ta!

0o0o0

Chapter 2

Clive Nelson was glad he asked Captain Jack Sparrow to look after his daughter. Peter Bergenhamm had written to him and proved his assumptions correct. Charles was planning on killing Sarah, exactly one month after the wedding.

He shook his head at the stupidity of the youngest Bergenhamm for telling his brother what he was doing. The man certainly had no common sense.

Clive mentally slapped himself for he had no proof against Charles Bergenhamm. The papers he had tried to save from the desk were in the stomach of a talking macaw. He hoped that Peter Bergenhamm still held the letter of confession from his younger brother because that would be most useful.

"Sir? Mistress Nelson is calling for you," the maid, Samantha, announced.

Clive smiled and replied that he'd be up in a moment or so. Samantha curtsied and left to tell Mistress Nelson Clive's answer.

When Clive left his study, he knew that something was not right. His eyes caught Sarah walking across the hall to her room.

"Sarah," said Clive.

Sarah turned sharply. "Yes?"

"I think something's burning, do you?" Sarah sniffed the air and thought.

"Yes, I think something is burning, too," she replied. Clive ordered her to wait outside until he was sure what it was. Sarah rolled her eyes and pecked her father's cheek before doing what she was told.

Clive walked briskly to Clara's room. When he reached her hall, he began to cough from the smoke smothering the air. He opened the door and wished he hadn't.

Fire burned on the walls, and destroyed anything in its path. Clive searched with his eyes for Clara, and gasped at her corpse, fire had eaten away at her. He could hardly breathe.

He opened the window and took one last look at his wife. "I love you, Clara," he said. He glanced at the long drop in fear. Then, he let himself fall into the bushes below, his head hitting the brick lining on the house.

And then, he forgot everything.

Sarah and the maids watched in horror as the house burned. Marietta and Samantha seized their mistress when she attempted to go back in.

"My mother, my father! They'll be killed!" screamed Sarah.

"You'll be killed, miss, if you try to rescue them!" Marietta told her, dragging her away from the house.

"No, I won't," cried Sarah, "no, I won't."

Marietta and Samantha comforted her until the people of Port Royal began to arrive to put out the fire. They refused to let her enter the house.

When a few men came out to say that inside there were no survivors; she raced from her property.

Sarah ran into town where her tears fell freely. She sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Why them? She asked herself. They didn't deserve it.

Loud, masculine voices carried over the stillness of the town. Sarah wiped her bleary eyes and looked up at the interruption.

"Excuse me," Sarah intervened, almost forgetting her problem like a little girl and sweets. "May I ask what is going on?"

The two untidy looking men grinned at her. The soldiers held guns to them, and Sarah safely assumed them pirates.

"Pirates, miss, better not get involved," said a soldier.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and sniffed. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means," another explained, "that you could get hurt, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Sarah sniffed. "I'm sorry you think that, sir. What have they done, hmm?"

The three soldiers stood silent, unable to come up with an answer. Sarah knew that they were bound by law to capture any such criminals, but one of the pirates looked awfully familiar. A wave washed over her mind and she suddenly recognized him as one of her father's associates. A few years ago, she remembered tiptoeing into the kitchen as silent as possible. It was well past midnight. Her father was talking quietly with one of the men in front of her. Sarah was careful to slip away, back to her bedroom. She knew it was him, she never forgot a face.

Then an idea came to her.

"John! Josiah! What have you been doing? Mother _told _us not to get into trouble! You two _never _listen to her, or me," Sarah scolded the two pirates.

She saw confusion come over their faces and quickly vanish.

The soldiers stared at her.

"Well, Mary, they mistook us for pirates!" said her father's accomplice.

"Sirs? Will you excuse my brothers?" Sarah asked the three redcoats.

"Who are you?"

Sarah straightened her shoulders. "Excuse _me _for being so terribly rude. I am Miss MaryAnn Josephine Welford and my two older brothers, John Welford and Josiah Welford." She let herself slip into the character like a fish in water.

"We can't be certain if you are telling the truth. How—would—?" the shortest soldier asked.

Sarah gasped. "Are you questioning a lady's word?" she asked. "I will report this to the commodore! Unhand those two!" she ordered.

The soldiers, in fear of her telling the commodore, quickly lowered their guns and let the two men go with mumbled warnings.

"Thanks, sis," said the other man. Sarah caught him hiding an Irish lilt. "Don't tell mam, will you?"

Sarah forced a laugh. "Josiah, I'll bet mother already knows," she told him.

When the soldiers were out of sight, father's accomplice pulled her into the alley of a baker's shop.

"Who are you two?" Sarah asked.

He crossed his arms. "Should be asking the same thing, darlin'. What yer just did isn' usually a thing ladies like yerself do."

"Sarah," she said, "Nelson. I recognize you from my father's house a few years ago."

He grinned. "Ah, Miss Nelson. I am finally graced with yer presence. Captain Jack Sparrow," he introduced. "How's yer father?"

The night's events rushed back into her mind. Tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision. "D-d-dead," she cried. "F-f-fire."

Captain Sparrow's eyes widened. "_What?"_

"It's true," sobbed Sarah. She hugged herself. Captain Sparrow grasped her shoulders.

"Tell me what happened," he ordered. At her frightened look he added, "please."

"Earlier this evening, a few hours ago, my father smelt fire. He told me to wait outside and went to go find my mother. And then he went to where the fire started. The men who went inside said that there were no—no—no survivors." Sarah launched into tears as Jack Sparrow held her shoulders.

Captain Sparrow knew better than to ask any more about her father. He led her away from the alley with an arm draped over her shoulders. Sarah continued to cry in the crook of his neck. She dragged her feet until they stepped onto the docks.

Jack helped her into a boat. They rode in silence except for the two pirates' attempts to make her feel better. But they rode, too, with heavy hearts for their lost friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Charles Bergenhamm watched in grim satisfaction as his companion, Fletcher MacBryde set fire in the uppermost window where he was sure no one would notice.

When MacBryde landed on the grass, the two fled the scene as quickly as possible.


End file.
